Slumber Terror
by DragonPrincess65
Summary: This story is based off of the 2003 to 2009 TMNT, episode The Real World. Donnie is shown the future that has his brothers dead. this is 2012 version of it all. Character deaths. Summary sucks


**DragonPrincess65: Hey everyone. Just thought you should know that this story came from YAYProductions on Deviantart.**

**Donnie: DragonPrincess65 doesn't usually type sad depressing stories. She is just in a little funk and needs some cheering up.**

**Mikey: Help cheer her up!**

**DragonPrincess65: i do not own TMNT.**

* * *

Donatello couldn't believe his eyes. The entirety of the grotesqueness of the situation before him alone was enough to make one terror stricken. But the fact that his brothers; Leonardo, Raphael, and Michelangelo now lay dead at his feet was an even more gruesome fact to try to come to terms with. And it was all his fault. All of this was his fault. If he could somehow change it, oh how he wished he could change this horrifying fate. But things like "If's" and "wishes" didn't come true. Not for him. Not for reality. Both Leonardo and Raphael had been killed by Karai, the Shredder's daughter. He should have known. He should have anticipated this. But no. he overlooked, overcompensated her abilities. Merely thinking of the teenager that he and his brothers battled over the past few months. But this Karai, she had 30 more years of experience then his Karai. She had tussled with his brothers even more numerous times than he could have imagined. She knew their strengths and weaknesses. Michelangelo, dear dear Mikey, had been over powered by Karai's legions. It always wound back to Karai. It was all her fault! No… it wasn't. Even though it was Shredder who was behind his brothers' demise, even though Karai was his right-hand soldier, it didn't matter. It was all his fault. It was all Donatello's fault.

"D-Donnie?" a weak voice behind Donatello said. Donnie turned around to see blood dribble out of the corner of Mikey's mouth. His body has been pounded, blasted, and torn by the legions. "Bro…" Mikey groans out to Donnie, making him run over to the young turtle.

"I'm here!" Donnie whispered, holding onto Mikey's bloody hand. The words pouring out of him like a dam. He wasn't going to let his brother die alone. Not like this.

"Where's… where's Raph 'n Leo?" Mikey's voice sounded so innocent.

"Mikey… they're… they're gone" Donnie says tear springing into his eyes.

"You sure bro?" Mikey asks, his eyes glassy.

"Karai… she…" Donnie starts to say, tears running down his face.

"Please Donnie… check for me… I want to know for sure" Mikey pleads as a bloody tear runs from his eyes. It was a last request from Hamato Michelangelo, and not one that his brother was going to turn down, no matter how much it hurt him.

"Okay Mikey. But stay here okay? Don't leave me" Donnie whispered. He had to be here for Mikey when he passed on.

"Can't go anywhere but up, and I don't plan on going there either."

Despite Mikey's upbeat attitude, Donatello knew it was too late for his brother. Far too late. Even human doctors wouldn't be able to save him, no matter what they did. Donnie stood up from his baby brother and turn to look at his older ones. He recoiled the second he saw Leo and Raph. Seeing them laying down beside each other. He approached the still bodies cautiously. He stared down at them silently. He remembered Raph's outcry as Karai had slashed through his shell, leaving a laceration that could never heal. He could vividly see the red masked turtle fall to the ground, inching his way to Leo's still warm body, who had been slain only moments before. He, too, had been cut though his shell. Had he actually lived, he would have no doubt been paralyzed neck down. Had he lived that phrase alone bore though Donatello's heart. Kneeling down, he checked for a pulse on Raph's neck. But it was as he feared. There was nothing. Donnie then knelt down beside Leo. But there was no life in him either. His heartbeat was as still as Raph's. Karai had surely done her job. Donnie couldn't stand to bear holding back the tears any longer. He let them flow freely. Donnie held Leo's head closely to him. Carefully and tenderly, Donnie removed Leo's sunglasses. _For memories' sake_ he told himself. Gazing down at his deceased brother, he saw how empty and cold Leo's blind eyes were. But despite all that there was pain and courage etched hard in them, never to disappear. It was all Leo was. Determined, a fighter to the end. The leader. The big brother. The comforter. And now he was gone. A flashback passed though Donnie's skull. It happened recently, before Donnie came here. A fight with the Karaang. Leo leaping into the action, saving Donnie from a fatal shot, compassionately consoling him as his adrenaline spiked from the near death experience. He couldn't remember. He didn't want to. He had to move on. Donnie turned to Raph's motionless body, tears crawling down his face. He untied the bandana that had caressed his brother's face for so long. He forced himself to into the hot-head's eyes, or rather his one eye. The other was gone. Just as gone as Mikey's arm and Leo's eyesight. Had he been there, he would have prevented it. He would have stopped it all. Raphael's famous stubbornness was there was always, and pride, but there was something else. Fear encompassed Raphael. A fear that Donatello had never known for him to have. The fear of losing the battle was imminent, but the fear of losing his family had filled his soul. And lost them he had. Donnie shook as he saw the liquid he had been in. the crimson ink of his brothers has mingled, their life essence now on him, and seeping into the ground below. Why hadn't he notice? Donnie was soon hit with realization. "Mikey?" he called out as he got up and slowly made his way over to the small unmoving turtle. Donnie drops to his knees in front of the young turtle. "Mikey?!" he said desperately. He placed his hands on Michelangelo and turned him onto his back. The sight below him made tears spring back into his eyes. Mikey's lifeless, dull, baby blue eyes stared up at him. Donnie held his baby brother's head, coddling it, stroking it, hoping to see Mikey's chest rise and fall with a breath. There was nothing. Absolutely nothing, just like Leo, just like Raph. He had lost Mikey and he wasn't even there. Donnie cried out, screaming to the world, his body now racked with anguish. "Why…" he moaned. "Why?!" shouting in anger, he glared at to other bodies. Those of his enemies, slain by his own hands, it was all their fault! Oroku Saki had created this accurse world alongside his minion, and they had died with it. They would not be buried, no, not by Donatello. They didn't deserve it. They would just lay there and rot, to be picked apart by the many scavengers out there. The vultures and crows. The buzzards and ravens. What did it matter? As long as Shredder and Karai were humiliated in their deaths. It was such a sad and sick revenge. Clambering to his feet, Donatello stood, although where he found the strength to commie such a feat was unimaginable. He cried out again, and for once words were seemingly not enough for him. They did not let the world know his pain. His screams echoed across the landscape, and he collapsed, exhausted. Curling up into a ball, he sobbed. Completely alone, with no one left to comfort him.

TBC... Maybe


End file.
